This invention relates to a machine for making food products, and more specifically, ice cream products and ice cream shake products—shakes for short—with the added feature that the end product is variegated.
The term “variegated ice-cream” (hereinafter, for simplicity of description, the term “variegated” is used with reference only to ice cream but without thereby excluding reference to shakes) denotes a finished product which comprises a base ice cream product (for example, custard, vanilla, chocolate, etc.) to which one or more flavors, in the form of syrup (for example, cherry, coffee and others) are added for the twofold purpose of adding contrasting color to, and varying the taste of, the base ice cream product.